1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of a head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
There is known a head-mounted display device (a head mounted display (HMD)), which is a display device mounted on a head. For example, the head-mounted display device generates image light representing an image using a liquid crystal display and a light source and guides the generated image light to the eyes of a user using projection optical systems and light guide plates to thereby cause the user to visually recognize a virtual image. As the head-mounted display device, there are two types, that is, a transmission type with which the user can visually recognize an outside scene in addition to the virtual image and a non-transmission type with which the user cannot visually recognize the outside scene. As the head-mounted display device of the transmission type, there are an optical transmission type and a video transmission type.
JP-T-2014-526157 (Patent Literature 1) describes a head-mounted display device that divides the visual field of a user into two or more regions and displays, in each of the divided regions, a virtual image associated with the divided region. JP-A-11-54778 (Patent Literature 2) describes a multimodal interface that displays, in the vicinity of a detected visual line position of a user, an image indicating guide information for assisting an input. JP-A-2014-225727 (Patent Literature 3) describes a head-mounted display device that displays an image visually recognized by a user in a position same as the distance to a gazing point of the user that changes according to a moving state such as walking of the user.
However, in the technique described in Patent Literature 1, when there are many virtual images displayed in the divided regions, a load of processing for displaying the virtual images is large. It is likely that a delay occurs in the display of the virtual images. In the techniques described in Patent Literatures 2 and 3 as well, when the capacity of the displayed image is large, a load of processing for displaying the image is sometimes large. Besides, in the technique of the head-mounted display device in the past, there have been demands for a reduction in the size, a reduction in the costs, easiness of manufacturing, improvement of convenience of use, and the like of the head-mounted display device.